


Renovations

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [126]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Tommy spent six weeks in the hospital recovering from an assault. Felicity learns how he combatted his boredom.





	Renovations

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> This installment is 76/126. The installment list has grown too long for the notes section. You can now find the chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by ligiapimenta

 

The cool marble tiles of the foyer felt like heaven as Felicity stepped out of her heels and let her feet spread against the floor. She’d hoped that she’d make it to seven or eight months in her high heels, but six months into her pregnancy and she didn’t think she had another day of sexy shoes in her.

“Okay?” Oliver asked as he spread his hand against her lower back and rubbed.

She leaned against him, “I wouldn’t say no to a massage later.”

Oliver kissed the top of her head, “I think that can be arranged.”

“I’m going to go check on Tommy and change and then I’ll help with dinner,” Felicity said as Oliver placed her shoes into her hands.

Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “He’s in the kitchen.”

Felicity looked down the hall and was able to see Tommy’s shadow move across the kitchen. She allowed Oliver to guide her into the kitchen where they found Tommy hobbling on his cane.

His face lit up with a smile as soon as he saw them, “You’re home. Dinner’s almost ready.”

“You’re supposed to be in bed,” Oliver folded his arms across his chest. “Where’s Thea?”

Tommy limped from the stove to the sink, “I sent her home. She was hovering and driving me nuts.”

“You promised to take it easy,” Felicity admonished him.

“I spent six weeks in a hospital bed,” he walked towards her cautiously, “I’m done taking it easy.” Tommy kissed her forehead and then placed his hands on her belly, “How’s our baby?”

Felicity shifted Tommy’s hands so he could feel his child kick, “Your baby is fine and would like it’s dad to be fine when it arrives.”

Tommy pressed against her belly and smiled when the baby appeared to push back. He kissed Felicity, “I missed you.”

The sound of a kitchen chair scraping had Tommy and Felicity pulling apart. Oliver glared at Tommy, “Would you please sit down?”

Tommy winked at Felicity and then shuffled over to the chair Oliver was holding out. He placed his hand on Oliver’s chest, “I missed you too.”

Oliver rolled his eyes when Tommy puckered his lips, but he obliged his husband with a kiss. Oliver helped lower Tommy onto the chair, “How are you feeling?”

“I promise,” he laced his fingers with Oliver’s, “I feel fine.”

Oliver ran his hand up Tommy’s arm that was only freed from its cast the day before. He gently bent and straightened Tommy’s arm, “Did you do your exercises?”

Felicity smiled as she watched Tommy humor Oliver. Tommy dutifully allowed Oliver to test his range of motion. Sometimes it was just easier to give Oliver what he wanted than to argue about him being overbearing. “Dinner smells good,” she opened the oven to peek inside. “Lasagna?”

“My wife wakes up and says she has a craving,” Tommy grinned, “my wife gets lasagna.”

“You’re too good to me,” she crossed the room to hug her husband.

“Not possible,” he kissed her belly.

Felicity’s fingers clutched Tommy’s shoulder and she hissed in pain. There were a lot of things people neglected to tell women about pregnancy. Some of the revelations had been a welcome surprise, others made her think that all birth control should come with a disclaimer about the side effects of pregnancy – the sensation of her pelvis and hips spreading was not one of her favorite pregnancy surprises. It felt like someone was using a rib spreader on her pelvis. She tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling as she breathed through her discomfort. Without looking, she knew that Oliver would be white with fear. Every new pain made him think she was about to miscarry. She placed a hand on his chest, “I’m fine. The baby is fine. My doctor says this is normal.”

“I don’t like to see you in pain,” Oliver took hold of her hand.

“Well,” she let out a shaky breath as the pain disappeared, “you should’ve thought of that before you knocked me up.” She stood on her tiptoes and solicited a kiss, “I’m fine.”

Oliver furrowed his brow, “The two of you are going to be the death of me.”

Tommy rose to his feet and winked, “But, what a way to go.”

“Where are you going?” Oliver’s voice dripped with frustration.

“I’m getting our dinner,” Tommy leaned his cane against the table.

“They gave you that cane for a reason,” Oliver followed closely behind Tommy in case he lost his balance.

Felicity bit her tongue. It was hard not to point out Oliver’s hypocrisy when it came to being a cooperative patient. Whenever Oliver had a severe injury, Tommy and Felicity usually had to resort to threats to keep Oliver from exacerbating his injury by overdoing it.

“I have a bruised hip, I’m not ninety,” Tommy groused.

Felicity agreed with Oliver’s snort of disgust. Saying Tommy had a bruised hip was a gross understatement. His assailants had dislocated his hip with their kicking. Six weeks later, Tommy was still experiencing intense pain when he tried to bear weight on his right leg.

Oliver followed Tommy with his arms at the ready to catch his husband if his leg gave out. “Is it too much for me to ask for you to let me take care of you?”

Tommy pulled the tray of lasagna from the oven, “My physical therapist says I should keep moving, otherwise it will be stiff. I’ve got two and half months before Robert John or Prudence Chastity arrives and I want to have the full use of my leg by then.”

Felicity plucked a piece of carrot from the salad bowl on the counter, “Just because you’re injured, don’t think I’m caving on that name.”

“It’ll grow on you,” he winked.

“I think it is safe to say that that name will never grow on me,” she grabbed three plates from the cupboard.

Felicity walked into the dining room and turned on the lights. She was shocked to find the table covered in blueprints. “Tommy?” Felicity set the dishes on the table and began to look at the blueprints. The word, nursery, caught her eye.

Tommy entered the dining room and gathered up fabric and paint swatches, “Sorry, it was meant to be a surprise.”

“It looks like you’re knocking down walls on our second story.” She smiled at him, “I think I would notice. When did you do all this?” she asked with amazement. “In the hospital?”

“I was bored stuck in bed, and Thea has always been an excellent co-conspirator.” Tommy smiled sheepishly, “The remodel wasn’t going to be a surprise – the finished nursery was going to be the surprise.”

Felicity put a protective hand over her belly, “Tommy.”

He held his hands up, “I promise. I’ve ordered nothing. Ollie and I are just picking some stuff out and only when our baby is here and safe and healthy will we finish the nursery. You won’t have to worry about a thing.”

Some fabric swatches caught her eye and she picked them up. She knew it was a silly tradition, based in superstition, but she didn’t want to buy anything for the baby until the baby was in her arms. It felt like tempting fate to buy anything sooner.

Felicity tapped the blueprints, “You’re tearing down walls?”

Tommy spread the plans out. He placed a copy of their existing floor plan beneath the new designs. “We always said that the second floor made no sense, but since we were happy with our room, we let it go. Now that we have a baby coming – the first of many, I hope – I thought we should reconfigure the other bedrooms and bath.”

“Three new bedrooms?” she asked him with a smile. “Ambitious with my womb.”

Tommy wrapped an arm around her waist, “I’ll fill this house to the rafters with our babies if you’ll let me.”

“Let’s see how we do with one first,” she kissed his cheek, “then we can talk about filling the rafters.”

“What do you think?” he pointed to the floor plans.

“What do you think?” Felicity asked Oliver.

Oliver stood behind his spouses and studied the designs, “How long did the contractor say it’s going to take?”

“Four weeks,” Tommy said anxiously. “The plumbing doesn’t need to be moved, just the walls.”

“Felicity shouldn’t be breathing this stuff in when she isn’t pregnant,” Oliver said on a sigh, “she definitely can’t be breathing it now.”

“I know, which is why I spoke with Donna and Quentin,” Tommy’s voice got higher as his eyes went wider, waiting for his wife’s reaction.

“You want us to move in with my mom and Quentin? Are you insane?” Notwithstanding the ligaments of her pelvic floor stretching, Felicity’s libido was firing on all cylinders. Sharing a wall with her mom and step-dad was going to put a damper on her desire.

“It’s just for four weeks.” Tommy took her hands, “We’ve endured far worse.”

“I don’t know, I might ask Sara if she’s got space available in a cell.” Felicity returned her attention to the designs. Having to share space with her mom would be a small price to pay to see Tommy’s plans become a reality. “It would be easier to have the bathroom off the hallway. We’ll have more light too.”

“What if I got us a suite at the Regency for a month?” Tommy rested his head on the top of her head. “Room service. Massages. A pool.”

Felicity was tempted by Tommy’s suggestion, “What about Hildy?”

“Or, we could all stay at the mansion with Thea and Roy,” Oliver suggested. “It’ll be fun.”

“Okay,” Felicity agreed, “but, make sure she knows she can say, no. A month is a long time for house guests.”

“Not when you live in a mansion,” Tommy rubbed her belly, “they never have to see us if they don’t want to.”

Felicity’s eyes were caught by a large folder that said nursery designs. She leaned across the table and pulled the folder closer. There were six hand drawn renderings for a nursery. Two were for a baby boy, two for a girl and two were gender neutral. Her eyes welled with tears, “They’re beautiful.”

“Do you want to pick one or two options?” Oliver asked gently.

“Have you two agreed?” she asked without taking her eyes from the drawings.

“We agreed on our favorites,” Tommy squeezed her hip.

“Whatever you pick, will be perfect. Surprise me.” She kissed each of them on the cheek.

“I’ll get dinner,” Tommy began hobbling back towards the kitchen.

“No you won’t,” Oliver swept Tommy into his arms bridal style. “You’re supposed to stay off your feet.”

Tommy looped his arms around Oliver’s neck, “This is very, _Officer and a Gentleman_ , of you.”

“And you thought I didn’t pay attention to your fantasies,” Oliver said as he carried Tommy into the kitchen. He gently put Tommy down next to their farm table.

“To be honest,” Tommy struggled to maintain a straight face, “in this fantasy, I am always the naval officer.”

Oliver leaned in and kissed his husband, “To be honest, you’re always the naval officer in my fantasy too.”

Tommy’s head fell back and his full-throated laugh filled their kitchen.

Felicity’s eyes filled with tears as she watched her husbands. Six weeks earlier they’d come so close to never hearing that laugh again. Her arms circled her belly.

“Babe,” Tommy held his hand out towards his wife as he sat down.

Felicity took his hand, but resisted sitting on his lap, “I’m too big.”

“Ridiculous,” he guided her onto his lap. He rubbed her belly as he placed a soft kiss to her lips. “I’m still here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know,” she agreed. “You would never leave us.”

“Never,” he kissed her quickly. “I’m going to be here to sing happy birthday to Robert or Prudence for the first time, I promise.”

Oliver delivered the lasagna to the table. He placed a kiss to the top of Felicity’s and Tommy’s head, “I love you both, so much.”

“What do you say we skip dinner, and take this upstairs?" Tommy’s eyebrows danced on his forehead, “I don’t have a naval cap, but I do have a cowboy hat.”

“You’re a lunatic,” Oliver playfully pushed Tommy’s head. “We’re eating and you’re resting your leg.”

Oliver assisted Felicity from Tommy’s lap and lowered her into her chair. He placed a square of lasagna onto her plate. She looked up at him, “You call that a piece of lasagna? I’m eating for two.”

Oliver cut another piece of lasagna and placed it onto her plate, fighting to keep from smiling. “Hildy and I are going to go stay at the mansion. The two of you can take your show on the road to the Regency.”

Felicity took a bite of her lasagna and moaned, “Babe, this is so good.”

“Thank you,” Tommy placed a kiss to her knuckles. “So what do we want to do tonight? “Movie?”

“Oliver promised me a massage,” Felicity winked at the husband in question.

Tommy batted his eyes at his husband, “My hip is kind of aching.”

“I shouldn’t reward you for standing all day,” Oliver said sternly.

“I’ll wear my cowboy hat,” Tommy said around a mouthful of lasagna.

“Well played,” Felicity stage whispered to Tommy.

“I know,” Tommy whispered back. “It works every time.”

Oliver sighed, “It really does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
